


Trade secret

by tickedtabbyflower



Series: Turn of the table [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel calls on Louis for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade secret

Louis had gotten the text from Daniel, asking him if he was available to hunt the streets of New Orleans with him. He'd fled Armand, again, but not because of a fight. He'd told him so much via the new technology of the modern world. He wanted to talk to him about it and so Louis had consented to them hunting together.   
He found the ashen blonde reporter sitting on a park bench in the middle of the Rue Royale.He looked much like he did when Louis had wanted to claim his life so many years ago, but that thought was much further from his mind now. The young man had found a companion in the auburn haired coven leader. Armand had finally broken his vow and turned the reporter. It hadn't been that much of a surprise that he'd fallen in love with the man that he'd turned him on his death bed. The recorder no longer accompanied the young man wherever he went. Now it was a thirst that was deadly.  
"I see you've made a game of running from him." Daniel was startled by the voice behind him, even though he recognized it immediately. That voice was forever grained in his conscious, the tenor being so soft and yet deadly from their last encounter with him as a mortal. He turned to smile at the older vampire. " I'm sure he'll catch up soon enough." The raven haired vampire couldn't help but smile at the lax posture the young man had with that being said. He was almost surprised. " You enjoy this game?" He asked quietly. " There's plenty to enjoy now that I don't worry about him trying to kill me. Usually he enjoys the sites as much as I do." He replied in good humor.  
They walked in silence from there, watching the mortal crowd flow past them. " I wanted to ask you something.." Daniel started. Louis watched the conflict in his companions eyes. He was amazed at the fact that Daniel had even offered to hunt with him, being that he'd damn near killed him as a mortal. However, he had to consider the consequences of running into Armand when he'd been looking for Lestat. God knows the old coven leader hadn't been one for kindness to strangers and now the auburn devil was his maker. "You were Armand's companion for a long time, right?" The question startled him out of his reverie. " Yes, you could say that."   
" Did you notice anything that he's particularly fond of?" A blush had come over the reporter's cheeks. " I'm asking because I want to surprise him, but I've done everything I know he likes and, hell, even some of the things he claims to not like. I was wanting to know if you have any advice?" He looked shyly up, violet eyes meeting emerald ones. Louis sighed, a sad smile playing on his lips. " I wish I could help you there, but the difference in who he was and who he is may have changed his preferences. Besides, our relationship never went as deep as yours." He confessed,looking forward into the crowd before allowing his gaze to trail upwards to the multitudes of lights and stars.   
They walked on in silence for a moment before Louis voice broke their personal silence. " One thing that I've noticed never fails to surprise Lestat is when I take charge. You could try this. If you do , though, I'd advise not to back down if they try to take the power back. If you do it'll never work again." Daniel had to mentally keep his jaw from dropping as he looked over at his now silent companion. " You mean you've actually,.. you know... taken control of Lestat?" Louis was beginning to turn the red of his shirt. He pushed his hair back from his face in a nervous gesture. " Yes. It's ... very efficient." Daniel nodded, making a note to sneak around his searching lover to surprise him with such. He had to admit, the last person he ever thought he'd be trading secrets with was Louis.


End file.
